Quest
by dogangelsrule
Summary: Woody must figure out why Buzz is so hesitant to date Jessie. BuzzxWoody
1. Chapter 1

Lin: Oh, Toy Story fan fiction..So many ideas, so little time.

This one is more of a drabble than anything..kinda. I dunno, but it shall be a quickie. Maybe more, I dunno. Like I said, lots of ideas, so little time.

Oddly enough, no spoilers here. Set after Toy Story 2, about a week or so after the end of it.

* * *

"Bo! Can I talk to you?" Jessie asked, whining slightly. "I feel like I'm gonna go nuts if I don't talk to someone about this!"

"Sure," Bo replied sweetly as she gestured for Jessie to sit down with a smile on her porcelain face.

Seeing how his girlfriend was more than likely going to be busy for a few hours, if not longer, Woody had started to get up from his sitting position besides the lamp. He had just about straightened to standing until the hook of Bo's blue crook reached up around his neck and tugged him back down harshly.

"Now now, dear," Bo talked to the now laying Woody. "We still have much to chat about. Stay, we will continue our chat after this."

"Yes, Ma'am." Deciding the floor would be safer for his neck, Woody flipped over so that he was laying on his stomach with his hands in front so his chin would have a place to stay. Looking between the two females, Woody waited patiently for the discussion to begin, knowing that Bo would not let him leave until she was done with him and that would be way after her conversation with Jessie.

"Unless you have a problem with him staying, Jessie?" Bo asked the watching Jessie.

"No..he might be able to help.." Jessie thoughtfully replied, watching Woody closely. Reaching a hand up, she grabbed the end of her braid from behind her back and brought it over her shoulder, tugging on the strains slightly.

"Very well," Bo noted Jessie's actions with her eyes, already able to tell that the hair grabbing was a nervous habit. "What can we help you with? Are you adjusting well to living here?"

"Oh yeah, living here is just fine," Jessie continued to tug on her braid. "All the other toys are pretty accepting of having me around and Molly is wonderful. Andy seems like a good kid as well, never leaves me out of hero missions or anything.."

"Andy is a good kid," Bo nodded her head. "So is Molly, such a sweet little girl..So, then, what's the problem?"

"Well..not EVERY toy here is as accepting as I originally thought." Still tugging on the braid, Jessie looked down at the floor. "The one toy I want to fully accept me..is ignoring me."

"Who?" Woody interrupted, looking annoyed. "The other toys know the rules around here, I don't get why any of them would break the rules."

"Rules?" Jessie leaned a bit closer to Woody, blinking curiously. "What rules?"

"He means the rules about new comers," Grabbing Jessie's attention with her voice, Bo continued. "All pre-existing toys in Andy or Molly's room must treat new comers with respect and open arms. We were all new at one point after all, we all know what how nerve wracking it can be to be the new toy in a room with other toys."

"Exactly," Woody nodded his head. "Bo actually helped me create that rule. I had the idea originally, but Bo helped me define it a bit more. Us toys got to stick together, after all."

"Which is why it is so sad to hear you say that one of them is not accepting you," Bo shook her head. "Which one is it? We will have them straightened out in no time."

"Erm..well, see, here's the thing," Jessie looked between the two. "I should have been a bit more clear..See, he's fine with me being around but he does not LIKE me as I want him to like me."

"Who?" The couple asked, although both have their guesses already in place.

"It's..Buzz. He's just so..I mean, he's friendly and all but he keeps giving mixed signals and.."

"Mixed signals?" Woody looked very confused, staring at the cowgirl.

"Yes, he..I..Bo, you get what I mean?" Jessie looked at Bo hopefully, feeling rather silly on the inside for acting so girly.

"I completely understand," Bo reached a hand out and placed it on top of Jessie's hand that was not moving. "Poor dear.."

Watching the interaction between the two, Woody was about to interrupt and asked what exactly they were talking about when Jessie yelled.

"I just don't get it!" She yelled, sitting up straighter as her voice grew louder. "My first day here, he likes me. Now he's ignoring me!"

"Ow! No so loud, Jessie!" Woody winced at the volume, but was ignored by the two.

"That's does not seem right though.." Bo pondered. "Buzz is not like that, he's very straight forward."

"Then why is he not reacting to me like he did on the first day?" Jessie asked quietly, looking like she wanted to cry enough though she could not. "I like him, Bo. I really do and I thought he liked me. He said I have beautiful hair and I said he was the most thoughtful space ranger I have ever met and just..Why is he acting like this? Why is he now treating me just like every other toy, even less some times! It's like we are not even friends with the way he avoids me sometimes."

"That does not sound like Buzz at all," Bo frowned, rubbing Jessie's hand gently. "I was pretty sure he liked you as well, you both seemed it hit it right off."

"I know! Yet now..he's being so distant."

"There has to be a reason.." Blinking, Bo allowed herself to looked up at the ceiling for a moment before continuing. "A reason that we will be finding out..Or rather, Woody will be finding out."

"What?" Woody looked stunned at his sudden entrance into obviously girly conversation. "Finding out what?"

"Why Buzz is being so distant, of course." Bo gave her boyfriend an odd look. "Were you not listening?"

"Woah, woah..no." Woody shook his head, looking shocked. "I'm not going to be finding anything out."

"Why not? Your his best friend, he would tell you in an instant."

"It's..Bo, it's not my place to ask. Jessie needs to ask Buzz herself why he is acting that way and the two of them need to solve the problem together."

"Woody, dear..Can't you see how hard this already is on Jessie here?"

"Of course I can!"

"Then be a dear and ask Buzz what is wrong. Please, Woody? Your the leader in Andy's room, it's your job to solve problems betweens toys."

"Not romantic problems..Come on, Bo, you know that Jessie should be asking and not me."

"Not in this situation..Woody, please, I'm sure it would make Jessie feel better. She's so distraught already, knowing the reason would make everything better."

Letting out a soft sigh, Woody looked at Jessie. Truly looked at her and saw exactly how upset she was. Her eyes were wide, her mouth was frowned and her whole posture showed despair. One of her hands was hidden under Bo's while the other was still tangled in her braid, continuing to pull the red straw for hair under her hat.

"..Alright, I will go ask him." Woody pushed himself up, getting to his knees. "Just this once, alright? I'm not good at the whole..'solving romantic problem' thing."

Out of the corner of his eyes, Woody saw Bo let out a soft, scornful laugh at his statement. He would of continued to watch her except for the next moment he was full of Jessie.

"YE-HAW! Thank you, Woody!" Jessie cried out as she hugged Woody tightly. "You don't know how much this means to me!"

Reaching out, Woody hugged Jessie around her middle, pulling her closer to him in the hug. Letting his chin sit on top of her head, Woody let Jessie nuzzle his neck.

"No problem, Jess," Woody smiled. "I don't like seeing you in pain."

Woody watched curiously as Bo glared at the embrace the two shared, noticing how her expression changed as soon as she noticed Woody watching her.

"Why don't you and I go back to Molly's room, Jessie?" Bo asked as she stood up herself, slightly dusting off her long pink skirt. "That way, Woody can talk to Buzz to Andy's room and he won't think we are listening in."

"Great idea, Bo!" Letting go of Woody, Jessie jumped up before reaching a hand down to Woody to help him to his feet. "Come on, cowboy, up on your feet!"

Grabbing the offered hand, Woody pulled himself up to him feet before stretching out slightly.

"Meet us in Molly's room," Bo told Woody as she linked a arm through Jessie's. "We will be waiting."

Instead of replying, Woody just waved to the two in confirmation before wandering into Andy's room.

* * *

'Where is he?' Woody thought to himself as he walked around Andy's room. 'It's normally so easy to find him..Yet he's no where to be found.'

Woody had walked around the room twice already, looking and failing to find the space ranger. If Woody wanted to be truly honest with himself, he would admit that not being able to find Buzz worried him slightly. Buzz was never one for hiding, he was always out and helping the other toys. If not helping other toys, he was helping Woody with leadership duties or simply chatting to make the time pass.

Actually, Buzz seemed to always go immediately to Woody whenever he entered the room. Buzz's attention always went to Woody first, then the other toys after. Woody did not mind though, the two of them were best friends after all. Plus, Woody had never truly had a best friend before Buzz, so for all Woody knew this could be normal behavior between best friends. He did, however, realize that none of the other toys thought the same as he. Although they tried to hide it, the other toys were constantly talking about how Buzz and Woody acting around each other, Mr. Potatohead and Hamm especially. All of them had different theories as to what was going on between the two, some being that the two were just close while others were about them being lovers. Woody himself refused to comment, finding it silly that his friendship was being questioned. Besides, he had Bo. Sure, Woody made sure to drag Bo into a private place when she wanted to be..'affectionate' but everyone knew that the two of them were together romantically.

Stopping at the edge of Andy's bed, Woody reached forward and pulled the bed spread up before walking and ending up under the bed. Allowing his eyes a moment to adjust to the dark, Woody was relieved to see Buzz was under the bed as well, seemingly thinking about something.

'Most likely Jessie,' Woody thought as he walked towards his best friend slowly. 'Maybe he just does not know how to act around her.'

Now only a few inches away from Buzz, Woody decided to do something out of the ordinary and greet the space ranger in a different way than normal. After all, he had made Woody walk around silly looking for him, he deserved the shock.

Bending down, Woody licked his lips slightly before leaning close to Buzz's purple covered ear. His helmet was down, like it normally was, so Woody had an easy time getting close to the space ranger's ear.

"Howdy, partner," Woody said, making sure to blow on Buzz's ear. "I've been looking for you."

Woody expecting Buzz to chuckle and punch his arm slightly. Maybe roll his eyes before turning to greet the cowboy. What he did however surprised even Woody, for Buzz had stiffened and then jumped up and away from Woody as if hit.

Blinking in confusion, Woody help up both hands in a sign of peace. Buzz did not seem to notice, his eyes were wide and his mouth was panting slightly.

"Woah, calm down," Woody moved his hands back and forth, but stayed in place. "It's just me, Buzz. I didn't think you were going to react like that."

"Woody.." Buzz still looked dazed. "When did you get so sneaky?"

"Sneaky?" Woody shook his head. "Look, I have been looking for you. What are you doing under the bed?"

"Oh..Just, you know, looking for something." Buzz looked around himself for a second, as if proving his point. Woody could not help but chuckle.

"Oh really?" Woody teased slightly. "Want any help? I'm sure I could find it faster than you."

Why Woody was acting this way was beyond even himself. He could not help it though, Buzz was easy to tease and the mood seemed right for it.

"I doubt it," Buzz chuckled, seeming to finally relax. "Why were you looking for me?"

Deciding to take his teasing even further, maybe the boredom of Andy getting older was finally getting to him, Woody walked over to Buzz and placed an arm around his shoulders with a look of mock hurt on his plastic face.

"What, I can't look for my best friend in the whole wide west?" Woody asked, squeezing Buzz's shoulder slightly. "I'm hurt, Buzz. I thought we were close."

"We are!" Buzz looked at Woody. "I'm just..surprise is all."

"Well, no need to be surprised," Woody patted Buzz's shoulder before letting go and stepping away from him. "I found you and that's what matters. I need to ask you something."

"Oh?"

"Yes. It's..about Jessie."

"..What about her? She seemed fine this morning."

"How do you know?" Woody frowned, looking over his shoulder. Maybe this was all a joke that Jessie had set up. "From what I have heard, you have been ignoring her."

"What?"

Startled by the sudden loudness, Woody jumped and refaced Buzz.

"Huh?"

"I have not been ignoring her! Why would you say that?"

"Calm down, Buzz!" Woody held up his hands again. "I'm only asking you because I'm on a quest, alright?"

"A quest? To tell me that I'm ignoring a new comer? I know the rules, Woody, and I follow them all! I even lecture others when they don't follow them!"

"Why are you getting so defensive? Don't yell at me, I'm only the messenger here!"

"Your _accusing _me of something I did not do. How do you expect me to react?"

"Calmly, I had hoped." Woody snapped, getting annoyed. "Your acting like that astro nut you used to be instead of as my understanding best friend!"

It could have been the phrase 'astro nut' or perhaps 'understanding best friend' or maybe the statement all together, but whatever it was made Buzz deflate suddenly and let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry, Sheriff." Buzz let out another sigh. "I'm not acting like myself."

"No, your not." Woody frowned. "What's wrong? Is it about Jessie or something else?"

"No, it IS about Jessie.." The space ranger shuffled his feet slightly before sitting down on the ground with his legs stretched out in front of him. "Your right in some ways, I have not been the most friendly with her. I avoid her whenever I can, actually."

"Why?" Woody asked, sitting down next to his best friend and mimicking his position. "You both seemed fine her first day here."

"We were.."

"So what's the problem then? She likes you, you like her, so why not just go ahead and date?"

"Can you not interrupt me? I was going to say something else."

"Sorry."

"As I was saying, we WERE fine. I could tell she liked me and I was pretty sure I liked her..But that all changed when I realized something."

"Realized what?"

"Realized that it would be like dating you." Buzz looked up at Woody next to him, complete honestly in his eyes. "Why would I want to date your copy when I want you?"

"What?" Woody let out a slight chuckle. "I guess I truly am getting old, I could of sworn you just said you want me."

"I did. I do want you, Woody. That's why I won't date Jessie, I don't see the point of dating your copy."

"Sorry, I didn't know my hearing could go this bad. Say that one more ti-"

Placing a hand on Woody's knee, Buzz made sure he was looking straight into Woody's eyes before speaking.

"I want you. I refuse to date Jessie because she might as well be your copy and a copy is never as good as the original."

"You..want me? Me?"

"Yes. Do you understand?"

"N-no..I don't understand, Buzz. What do you mean she's my copy? We are completely different! As for you wanting me..you must be mistaken, Buzz. You don't want me."

"I do, cowboy. I want you, not your silly girl copy."

"Why do you keep saying that? Is this some type of joke?"

"My feelings are a joke to you?" Buzz looked pissed, his eyes narrowing. "I have never known you to be so cruel. Not even when you pushed me out that window were you this cruel."

"That was an accident, Buzz. I told you th- Hey, wait, don't change the subject! Tell me again why you won't date Jes-"

Taking his hand off Woody's knee, Buzz reached up and pushed Woody's shoulder so that Woody was laying on his back. Without a moments hesitation, Buzz swung his leg over Woody and let himself sit on Woody's stomach. Grabbing the cowboys hands in his, Buzz had their fingers intertwine before leaning down and closer to Woody's face. With their faces only inches apart, Buzz breath gently as he looked into Woody's eyes, making sure he had Woody's full attention.

"I want you. As in I like you enough to want to date you. I thought I was being pretty obvious about it, but I guess I was not obvious enough."

Oddly enough, Woody was not feeling uncomfortable with Buzz on top of him. Sure, Buzz had never voluntarily placed himself on top of Woody, but Buzz had been placed on Woody or visa-versa so many times that the position was almost natural. The only uncomfortable part was the nervousness and confusion that Woody felt, seeing how Woody hated being confused about anything.

"Buzz..You must be mistaken. You c-can't like me like that. Besides, I have Bo an-"

"YOU have Bo?" Buzz let out a soft chuckle. "Don't you mean SHE has YOU?"

"Hey, what are you sa-"

"Can you honestly say that your happy with her? Happy with the way she treats you?"

"Buzz, that's not what we are talking about."

"I can treat you better." Buzz smiled. "You even said it, I'm your best friend. I can make you happier than she ever can."

"Buzz-"

Woody would of stopped him, truly he would of. Would of stopped Buzz from kissing his forehead. From kissing his temple and then his cheek, all kissing going downward until he finally reached Woody's mouth and placed a gently peck there. Woody would of stopped all this, truly he would of, but the feeling of Buzz's kisses on his face made him unable to react.

"Your in shock." Buzz cleared up for him, looking triumph. "That's fine, I can understand your shock."

Sitting up, Buzz smiled again before getting off Woody and standing up. Looking down at Woody at the floor, Buzz continued to smile.

"Think about it, alright? Truly think about it. Just say the word and I will be with you or back off. Be careful what you say though, you might regret it in the end."

With that said, Buzz turned and walked away from the cowboy and out from under the bed, acting as if the two of them had just enjoyed a normal chat like old times.

Sitting up slowly, Woody started at the place were Buzz had left, millions of thoughts running through his head. One hand reached up and gently traced his lower lip, remembering the feel of Buzz's peck just moments ago.

Woody may not of been sure how he felt, but he knew one thing for sure. He would not be going to talk to Jessie tonight. Or Bo for that matter. He knew both of them were waiting for him to come back from his quest, but Woody could not feel it in himself to give them an answer when he was confused himself.

For tonight, Woody would spend it alone. He would spend it alone and truly think about what had just happened. Think about what he and Bo had. Think about Jessie and of himself. Most of all, Woody would be thinking about Buzz.

* * *

End

* * *

Lin: Just a quick drabble or sorts, ya know? Like I said, I'm working on other Toy Story fics, but drabbles are always nice.


	2. Chapter 2

Lin: Does anyone know how to write song parodies? If so, please message me.

* * *

"So what did he say?" Jessie asked eagerly as she latched onto his arm. "What did he say?"

Journeying from Andy's room to the living room in hope of some privacy, Woody was shocked to find Molly and Jessie sitting on the couch watching tv. Andy and his family was away from the house for a week so truly it was safe to be in the living room, but Woody had not expected the two females to be down there.

"Why are you not in Molly's room?" He asked, looking between the two. Bo was taking her time getting off the couch and walking over to them. Jessie had jumped down as soon as she had noticed Woody and ran over to him.

"Jessie could not sit still, so I thought a movie might be a better way to spend the time than watching her jump around waiting for you to come back." Bo's reply was rather crisp, despite the smile on her face. Woody sometimes had to wonder if Bo practiced that smile when no one was around, but the thought always went away as soon as it had came.

"What did he say?" Jessie put in before Woody could reply. "You two must of talked, you were gone for a long time."

"We talked alright.." Woody muttered softly. "Talked.."

Despite his original plans to be alone for the night to think about the new development with Buzz, Woody had changed his plans after only five minutes of sitting under the bed and pondering. He could not just sit there and think, he had to move around. He could of paced under the bed, but the other toys knew he liked going under there and might question him if they looked and saw him pacing. Woody did not want questions, that much was for sure, and questions were bound to happen if any of the toys saw Buzz leave and himself stay under.

Hoping to avoid all that, Woody had left and was planning on pacing in the living room alone. Bo and Jessie changed that by being where he wanted to go and now Woody was stuck. Stuck with a love sick girl on his arm, a girlfriend who he was unsure about, and a million thoughts roaming around his head. What a day.

Being the smart toy that he was, he was the leader after all, Woody had already planned out what to say in those minutes it took to walk down in case either female had caught him. Sadly, the plan involved lying a little bit, but Woody felt that one or two little lies in his time of confusion could not be so bad.

"Buzz is just..shy," Woody started, looking at Jessie. "When it comes to love and that type of stuff, that is."

"So..he likes me?" Jessie looked so hopefully as she said that, Woody instantly felt even worse for lying to her.

"..Listen, Jess..Buzz is not the type to say these kind of things out loud." Woody continued, looking at Jessie's shoulder so that he would not have to look into her green eyes. "He's not going to say it out loud. Want to know what I think you should do?"

"Nope!" Jessie giggled. "Just kidding. Sure, cowboy, what do you think I should do?"

"Keep trying at it. Keep talking to him, hang out with him, just..be yourself around him and see how it goes. Maybe you can help him become less shy about his feelings."

"Sounds good!" Jessie let go of his arm to instead wrap her arms around his waist. "Oh, Woody, thank you! I'm going to go see what he is up to right now!"

In her excitement, Jessie had also reached up and placed a peck on his cheek before letting go and turning to run up the stairs and to Andy's room, red braid flying behind her. She didn't notice Woody reached a hand up and place it over the area she kissed, although Bo sure did.

"There has to be more to the story than just that," Bo said, snapping Woody to attention. "Tell me."

"Bo.." Woody shook his head. "Don't worry about me, we talked and that's all that matters."

"Hmph, I'm just worried is all." Bo stepped closer and placed a hand on Woody's chest. "Jessie's so eager, I don't want him to break her heart."

"Buzz would never do that!" Woody was shocked, Bo never talked bad about Buzz. "He's too kind!"

"He might do it accidentally," Bo had now only left a step between them. "I don't want to see her hurt."

"I don-mmph," Woody's statement was interrupted by Bo's lips on his. Despite what might have happened before, Bo always gave gentle kisses that made Woody melt and forget. This time, however, Woody could not melt. His mind snapped and alerted him to notice how different Bo and Buzz kissed. How different indeed.

Breaking the kiss, Woody forced himself to smile and place his arms around Bo's waist. Before she had become his girlfriend, Bo had been one of Woody's closest friends. That alone made it near impossible for him to be mean to her, no matter what the situation was.

"You have a plan, don't you?" Bo asked, wrapping her arms around Woody's neck. "A plan to get them together."

"I'm working on one," Woody nodded. "I want them together just as much as you do."

"I really do hope they get together," Bo smiled. "There has not been another couple in the room in ages, we can go on double dates now!"

"When they get together, you mean."

"Well..yes, but it's only a matter of time. Listen, dear, I must be off. One of the Barbie's needed my help with something and I can tell you need time to think. Find me later, alright?"

Pecking his lips, Bo let go of Woody and walked off towards the stairs and up to Molly's room, leaving Woody finally alone in the living room.

"A plan.." Woody muttered to himself, walking over to the couch and began pacing in front of it. "A plan.."

With a goal in mind, Woody began to think.

It took him a few hours and a lot of pacing, but Woody finally had his thoughts set out and a plan in mind. It was now close to seven at night and while he still had to get ready for the staff meeting at eight, Woody was pleased with the results of his thinking.

Woody's plan was simple, actually. In his mind, Buzz must have been lying. Either that or this was all just one big joke. Maybe even Buzz was confusing best friend love for real love. Whatever it was, Woody was not going to play along. Instead, Woody was going to keep pushing Jessie and Buzz together, hopefully spending more time with Jessie would make Buzz realize how much he wanted her and not Woody. Buzz would hopefully also realize how different Woody and Jessie were and pick Jessie instead. Then Woody could keep being with Bo, ignoring what his gut was telling him and everything would be back to normal.

The only thing Woody refused to think about was his own feelings and his relationship with Bo. When his mind had wandered over to those thoughts, he told himself that he only liked Buzz as a close friend and nothing more. That he and Buzz could never be more than friends so he had better stop thinking about how nice Buzz kissed or the possibility of them being together. That he had Bo and with Bo he would stay. Bo was made for him and he was made for Bo, just like Jessie was made for Buzz and Buzz for Jessie.

Now..how to keep pushing Jessie and Buzz together.

* * *

"..That about wraps up this staff meeting," Woody was standing on top of a few books, holding his Doodle Pad while looking out at the toys in front of him. Most looked rather bored, but Woody could not blame them one bit. Staff meetings had became less important as Andy grew up, now being done just to keep a routine of normally in the room. Only Buzz looked attentive, but it was hard to tell if that was because he was trained to listen or because Woody was talking. Buzz had been chatting with Slinky when Woody had finally reappeared in Andy's room, so Woody had left them alone in favor of getting ready for the meeting. Jessie was on the floor with Bullseye, petting his neck while staring intently at Buzz. Bo was near Jessie, looking curiously at the other toys expressions.

"Any suggestions from anyone?" Woody asked, looking at each of the toys. He had added a suggestion part to staff meetings in an attempt to keep the meetings interesting, but no one ever had a suggestion.

"I do!" Mrs. Potatohead's shrill voice called out, waving one of her removable arms. "I have a suggestion!"

"Um..Alright." Woody blinked in surprise, rather curious as to what she had to say. The other toys looked at her as well in curiosity, hoping for some excitement. "What's your suggestion?"

"Well..Why don't we do a friendship week?" Her mouth smiled, looking hopefully. "I thought it up myself."

"A..friendship week?" Woody stared at her blankly. "I don't follow..Care to explain more?"

sent a glare over at Woody for not understanding what his wife said, but Woody ignored him.

"Sure," Smiling still, the female spud began to explain. "We pair toys up and they have to do EVERYTHING together for a while week."

"A whole week, huh?" Woody mused. "How would we make sure the pairs do everything together?"

"Simple, we tie them together."

"..Right. How would we figure out the pairs?"

"That's where the fun comes in, the pairs will be completely random. We put toys names in a hat and pair them as they are picked out."

"Hm.." Licking his lips slightly in thought, Woody looked over at Jessie and Buzz as a new idea began to form. "How about we make it even more interesting?"

"Hm?" Mrs. Potatohead looked curious. "How?"

"Let's make it more..personally. Besides doing everything together, the pair must also act like a couple for a whole week." Woody said with a slight smirk.

'I could probably rig the system so that Buzz and Jessie end up together. Perfect.' Woody thought to himself as the toys thought over his suggestion, some looking shocked while others looked hopeful.

"Wait a minute there," Hamm broke out of thought first. "The guys out number the girls in this room."

"Oh well," Woody shrugged. "Deal with it."

Hamm huffed, but Woody knew the pig would deal with it. If he truly had a problem with it, then he and his 'date' would work it out.

"Let's pick out names tonight then and start it up tomorrow." Woody looked around the room. "We just need some paper, a pen, and a hat.."

"I already got it all done," Mrs. Potatohead smiled and gestured for her 'children' to come closer. The three green aliens walked over to their 'mother' holding Mr. Potatohead's black hat.

"Good," Woody smiled and began to step forward. "Give it here, I will pick ou-"

"No you won't," Mr. Potatohead smirked. "Your going to be part of this week, so you don't get to pick out names."

'Crap.' Woody thought, looking annoyed. 'How am I going to make sure that Jessie and Buzz get put together now? Those two better know what they are doing.'

"Then who's going to pick the names?" Woody asked, crossing his arms to show his annoyance.

"My darlings, of course. The only names in here are toys that are old enough for this kind of thing and my children and certainly not old enough yet."

"Who's in there?" Rex looked worried, waving his arms slightly. "WHO?"

"I must ask as well," Buzz had finally removed his glaze from Woody. "Who have you deemed..old enough for this week?"

"You'll see," Mrs. Potatohead shared a quick grin with his husband before looking back at the others. "It's going to be an interesting week."

"Your plotting something," Hamm frowned. "It's pretty obvious, I'm sure even Rex can realize by now."

"Yeah!" Rex nodded his head before pausing. "Wait, what? Plotting?"

Unnoticed to the others, Woody shifted his weight and bit his lower lip slightly.

"How dare you accuse my wife!" Mr. Potatohead stepped closer to Hamm. "You have no right!"

"Calm down, Mr. Removable-Parts," Hamm shook his head. "I was just making a comment is all, not my fault your wife is not good at hiding things."

"You-"

"Hey, cut it out!" Woody snapped, stepping in between the two. "Both of you, act your age!"

"Woody's right," Slinky added. "Besides, fighting gives me a headache."

"I'm only defending my wife," Mr. Potatohead glared at Woody. "You would be doing the same if someone accused your 'Princess Bo' of something."

"Why do you insist on calling me that?" Bo's voice was soft, but her glare was enough to make any male step back. "I'm not a princess."

"You sure do act like one though," Hamm mumbled softly to himself, but Bo heard him none the less.

"Can we just.." Jessie broke in. "You know, pick the names already?"

"That's what I have been wanting to do," Mrs. Potatohead said before gently slapping her husband's back. "Stop picking fights."

Mr. Potatohead mumbled while gesturing for the children to begin picking names.

The three green aliens glanced between each other momentarily before one step away from the other two. The remaining two held the black hat out for the last alien to look into before beginning to reach a hand in.

"Hold on," Buzz had stepped closer, watching the aliens closely. "Why did he look into the hat first?"

'Oh no..' Woody thought to himself. 'No..Why does he have to be so observant?'

"What?" Mrs. Potatohead looked a bit nervous, but chuckled to cover it up. "You must be getting old, Buzz. That did not happen."

"I saw it. He looked in first and was reaching in while still looking inside. Why?"

"No reason!"

"So you agree?"

"..Huh?"

"That he looked inside the hat first..As if he was going to pick a certain paper before the others."

"Ye- No! Of course not! The pairings are going to be random, remember?"

"Then he should not have to look inside if the pairings are random." Buzz narrowed his eyes. "Shake the hat up again. This time, however, have him pick a name out without looking in first."

"Your crazy," Mr. Potatohead looked nervous as well. "You make it seem as if we are trying to make a certain pair get together or something."

"How silly would that be!" Woody broke in suddenly, making sure to chuckle. "The whole thing would be silly if the pairings were already picked out ahead of time. Ha!"

'..That might of not been the best thing to say,' Woody thought as all the other toys gave him odd looks. 'This is not going as planned. Damn it, Buzz.'

"It certainly would be," Buzz placed a hand to his chin. "It certainly would be."

Woody watched with a worried heart as Buzz looked first at the Potatoheads and then at Woody. Even from where he was standing, Woody could basically hear the pieces of a puzzle being clicked together in Buzz's head.

'Not good,' Woody thought to himself. 'This is not going good at all. I knew I never should of asked those two for help.'

"Oh, I hate all this uncertainty!" Rex suddenly yelled out, rushing towards the hat. "I'm going to pick!"

"Rex!" Woody tried to stop him with his voice, but it was too late. Rex had already reached a arm in and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Your name came out first, Woody!" Rex cheered, giving the piece of paper to Woody. "Let's see who your going to be paired with this week."

'Please be Bo,' Woody thought to himself. 'If anyone is listening, please make sure Rex picks Bo for me. That way only Jessie and Buzz will be left in the hat and forced together!'

In hindsight, Woody should of realized that this particular plan had many flaws and could go wrong as it was currently. It had been simple really, thought up in about ten minutes. There were only four names in that hat, those being himself, Buzz, Bo, and Jessie. The plan was for the aliens to make sure Buzz and Jessie got picked to be together so that they would have to spend the week tied up together. Woody would have to be tied up with Bo, but he figured it would be good for their relationship. Besides, the main priority was for Buzz and Jessie to be together. Woody had asked the Potatoheads for help, simply because Woody could not think of a way to bring the idea up himself without causing suspicion. Mrs. Potatohead was very eager to help, seeming to want Buzz and Jessie together as well, and agreed to help Woody with his plan. It never dawned on him that they could cause so much trouble, he knew he should of asked someone else for help in this.

"Next name is," Rex stated cheerfully as he looked at the piece of paper. "Is..Ooh."

"Who?" Woody could not help but ask. "Who did you pick?"

But Rex stayed silent, staring at the piece of paper as if he had never seen paper before.

Buzz stepped behind the dinosaur, looking over his green shoulder curiously. What he saw on the paper seemed to good though, for Buzz smirked a second after. Reaching over, Buzz took the paper out of Rex's hand and turned it over so that Woody could see the name of the paper.

"Looks like it's you and me tied up for a week together, cowboy." Buzz had the gall to continue smirking, looking very pleased with the outcome.

'..Crap.'

* * *

Lin: -twirls-


	3. Chapter 3

Lin: I blame my newest slump on my 'friend.' See, she said she would see Toy Story 3 with me cause she missed me and all that shit. So we go, pay for the tickets and watch about half the movie before she begins bitching at me that she needs to go home and that I HAVE to drive her since I'm the only one that has a car. Something about her fucktard of a boyfriend wants her to go home since he is waiting for her there, I honestly don't know or care. I was pretty annoyed seeing how my money had basically been wasted since I was only able to see half the movie and made the comment of, 'Well, if you would of gotten your lazy ass into gear then I would not have to drive your stupid ass around all the time.' Ever since then, it's been hell with anyone I normally talk too. So that has kinda put me in a shit mood and my writing sucks even more when I'm in a shit mood, so..Yeah..But, I'm better now. Fuck 'em, who needs people like that anyway.

Quest time~ I'm working on Comfort and other stuff, although I'm pretty sure that I won't be posting tomorrow since I'm suppose to be out for most of the night. Who knows tho, plans change.

* * *

"So, was this part of your plan?"

"Shut up, Buzz."

"And yet you continue to insist that you and Jessie do not act the same. Oh, Sheriff, you have a lot of learn."

An hour ago, Woody had felt like the smartest toy around. Now he just felt like an idiot, staring miserably at the rainbow colored shoelace that tied him and Buzz together by their wrists. His right wrist, Buzz's left wrist.

The others toys had not been happy once they realized that there were only four names in the hat. Woody was not sure if they were angry because not everyone's name was included in the hat or the implications that no one expect a certain four was old enough to be part of the activity. Whatever the reason, the others toys were mad. They first tried to complain to the Potatoheads, wondering their reasoning for only putting in those four, but somehow it turned into being Woody's fault and that he was too blame for the mishap. Granted, it HAD been Woody's plan so he was at fault, but he would never admit that. Instead, he began to claim that he had no involvement and that this was the first time he had heard the idea as well. Buzz rolled his eyes at one point as Woody tried to convince the others, but only Woody seemed to notice it.

Wanting some form of revenge, the other toys had then demanded that Woody and Buzz had to go through the week tied together, same going for Jessie and Bo since their names had been in the hat as well. Bo had protested immediately, saying her name had not been pulled out and that SHE had no say in who's name was put in the hat, but none of the toys listened. Woody had winced when he felt Bo's eyes boring into his back at one point during her argument, seeing to already know that Bo knew who was the master mind behind the whole idea.

Out of all the toys in the room though, including himself, Woody felt the worst for Jessie. Sure, she and Bo were best friends, but once Jessie realized that she could have been paired with Buzz and was instead with Bo, the expression on her face had turned to sad and she had stayed quiet during all the arguments. Woody wanted to go over and hug her, feeling worse and worse by the second. He should of planned the whole thing better. Instead, Bo was pissed at him, Jessie was sad and he was tied to Buzz for a whole week.

"You still with me, cowboy?" Buzz asked, snapping Woody out of his rainbow shoelace glazing. "You seem far away."

"I want to talk to Bo," Woody suddenly said, looking around for her. "Come on, I need to go apologize an-"

"Apologize?" Buzz scornfully chuckled. "You must be joking."

"Joking? Buzz, I got her involved in this mess and now sh-"

"Will be tied to Jessie for a week."

"Exactly! I have to go apo-"

"Did you not hear what I just said?" Buzz continued to interrupt the cowboy, not seeming to care about the annoyed expression forming on Woody's face. "She's tied to Jessie for a week."

"I just said that!"

"Your not listening!" Moving their tied wrist slightly so that they hit Woody gently on the stomach, Buzz continued. "How are you going to apologize to Bo with Jessie right there?"

"Wh-"

"If you say one word to her about this, Jessie will instantly know that this was all just a plot on your part to pair her up with me."

"So?" Woody blinked, not following Buzz's train of thought.

"So? In case you have not noticed, and how you have not noticed yet is beyond infinity if you ask me, your tied to me currently."

"I NOTICED that an hour ago, Buzz. Kind of hard to not notice someone being tied to your own right wrist."

"Exactly." Buzz nodded. "If Jessie knows that this was all your idea, she's going to think that you purposely messed this up so that she would be with Bo."

"What? That's insane!"

"Maybe so, but Jessie has a crush on me. Girls do not think clearly when they are dealing with love. Kind of like how you don't think clearly when your mad. See? There's another example of how she acts like you."

"Alright, fine," Woody choose to ignore most of what Buzz had said. "I won't go apologize to Bo, I will wait for the week to be over. Still though, I want to talk to Bo so can we go find her now?"

"Sorry cowboy, but no." Buzz shook his head and began to look around, noticing the other toys finding places to sleep.

"Excuse me?"

"I said no. I have no interest in watching Bo play her mind games on you and dig her claws in deeper."

"You calling me weak, Lightyear?" Woody never used Buzz's last name, the fact that he used it now even shocked Woody himself.

"Of course not," Buzz stayed calm. "All I'm saying is that Bo has been tricking you for years and that I do not want to watch it."

"Buz-"

"See, I would never do that." Buzz began to tug them towards the bed. "We would be equals, if only you would agree to be with me."

"Hey, wait a second!" Woody dug his heels into the carpet, halting their movement. "What are you doing?"

"Taking us under the bed, it's almost time for bed."

"Well sorry, space ranger, but I'm not going under no bed." Woody shook his head and began to drag them the other way. "I want to sleep in Molly's room with Bo like I normally do when Andy is away."

"Well, that's too bad." Buzz was now the one digging his heels, halting them. "I don't want to sleep in there. Did I not just say that I do not want to witness her manipulation on you?"

"I'm the leader here," Woody puffed out his chest slightly. "I pick where we sleep."

"I'm Second-In-Command, in case you have forgotten." Buzz puffed out his chest slightly as well, matching Woody. "I have just as must say as you do."

"No, you don't." Honestly, Woody had no idea why he was acting this way. He only acted this way with Buzz and even then it was a rarity. Blaming it on annoyance of how the plan had turned out and not on possible lustful tension between them, Woody waited for Buzz to reply back and continued their argument.

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't!"

"Yes, I do!"

"Are you challenging me, space ranger?"

"Indeed I am, cowboy! You mocked my position as Second-In-Command!"

"I did no such thing!"

"Yes, you did!"

"No I-"

"SHUT UP." A voice sounded from doorway. "Both of you, shut up! We can even hear you in Molly's room!"

Looking over, Woody noticed Jessie standing in the doorway, glaring slightly. If Woody had bothered to look closer, he would of noticed Jessie's right wrist tied to Bo's left wrist with a purple shoelace. Where and why Andy had all these..colorful shoelaces was beyond Woody.

"Jessie.." Woody replied quietly. "We did not realize we were being loud."

"Well, now you know." Behind her glare, Woody could still see sadness in Jessie's eyes. "Just go to sleep."

Turning away as gracefully as she could with someone tied to her, Jessie walked away from the doorway. Bo followed, having no other choice in the matter.

"..See, you also tell the others to be quiet when they are being too loud."

"Shut up, Buzz."

"There you go again, always telling me to shut up..You wound me, Sheriff, truly you do."

"Buzz," Feeling all the energy leave him, Woody placed his free hand on his forehead. "Let's just..go to sleep, alright? Come on, we can sleep on the bed."

"You mean where I wanted to go originally?"

"No, you wanted to go under the bed. I want to sleep ON the bed."

"Fair enough," Buzz smiled and began walking towards the bed with Woody. "I'm fine with that as well."

"I'm sure you are," Woody muttered as they approached the bed. "Any idea as to how we are going to get up there, oh defender of the galaxy?"

"Hmm," Buzz pondered, looking between the bed and their wrist. "Indeed, I do."

"Wh- WOAH!"

Pulling on their tied wrist, Buzz soon had his arms full of Woody. Grinning slightly, Buzz bent at the knees and leaned forward so that Woody fell on and over his left shoulder. Admittedly, Buzz's hand was at an odd angle and he was pretty sure he heard Woody mutter an 'ow,' but none of that mattered currently. Making sure his hold was good, Buzz kept his knees bent for a second more but straightening them out as he jumped up and grabbed the cover with his right hand. It took a moment, but Buzz had soon pulled up on his right hand and rolled the two of them on top of the bed.

Getting a sudden idea, Buzz kept them rolling on top of the bed until he was on top of Woody, their faces close together. Their tied parts were on the side of Woody's face, but not in a painful way.

"Fancy meeting you here," Buzz smirked as he imagined what Woody would look like with a blush. "It's sure an honor, Sheriff."

"Knock it off, Buzz." Woody demanded, but made no move to push Buzz off. "I thought you wanted to sleep."

"I do," If possible, Buzz grinned madly. "With you, of course."

"Buzz.." Woody had a warning tone in his voice, but looked curious as to what Buzz would say.

"One whole week," Buzz continued. "One whole week to sleep with you at night and convince you during the days that I would be better for you than Bo."

"I thought you would back off if I asked you too?"

"I would..But not without a fight." Buzz smiled, shifting slightly so that his free hand could gently rub Woody's free hand. "You think I would give up on you so easily?"

"Buzz..this, what you want..it's wrong." Woody bit his lower lip. "We can't be together, it would not work. I have Bo-"

"SHE has you," Buzz frowned. "Poor cowboy, she truly does have her claws in you."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You can't possibly think of a relationship without her, can you?"

"Buzz..do you want to know how we lasted so long?" Woody was honestly getting sick of the whole thing. He could not keep listening to what Buzz was saying about Bo, despite his heart telling him that Buzz was correct about Bo.

"I already have my assumptions, but go on anyway."

"I ASK her to stay with me. She.." Woody sighed, slowly realizing how pitiful he must sound at the moment. "She could have any toy, she stays with me only because I ask her too."

"Woody.." Buzz had a look of pity on his face, making Woody wince. "You must be kidding."

"Not at all!" Woody shook his head. "I'm just an old cowboy toy, there are plenty of other toys around who she could be with. Who would treat her much better than I can."

For a few minutes, there was silence. Woody was not sure what Buzz was thinking, but he knew his thoughts were everywhere at the moment.

"I really have my work cut out for me this week," Buzz muttered softly. "I never realized how deep.."

"What?"

"Never mind," Buzz shifted again, this time lowering himself a bit so that he could lay his head on Woody's chest. "I'm going to sleep, see you in the morning."

"..Alright," Woody said cautiously, curious as to what Buzz was thinking. "Night, Buzz."

"Night, Woody."

Despite the fact that he had weight on his chest, Woody felt comfortable enough to for sleep. Closing his eyes slightly, Woody let out a soft sigh and hoped sleep would come quickly. He did not notice a pair of blue eyes staring at him as he drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Lin: I really do make Woody into an emotional wimp when it comes to his love life, huh?

Good thing is, after writing this, I can feel my inspiration for writing coming back in full force. Yay.


	4. Chapter 4

Lin: So I was looking at updated Toy Story fics today and noticed an odd pattern happening..A shitload of fics being posted on here are either utterly-mushy-that-make-you-wanna-gag BuzzxJessie fics or Bo-ends-up-in-Bonnie's-house-and-Woody-is-all-FLUFFYYAYMUWAMUWAKISSKISS.

W.t.f.

Really, people? Come ON. I can honestly say that I do not support BuzzxJessie, unless Woody is with them and they have a threesome relationship ;3, but I have never seen the two of them as being a mushy couple. Bo ending up at Bonnie's house? Really? Wow, I know people want Woody to get a love interest again, and I utterly want Woody to be with someone as well, but why bring back Bo of all characters? Is it so hard to accept that she is gone? I don't think so. She did little to nothing expect bully Woody in the first two movies, and yet now that she is gone people are all 'WAAAAHH, BO WAS MY FAVORITE CHARACTER IN THE WHOLE WORLD! I MUST NOW WRITE ANGSTY-TURN-FLUFF FICS CAUSE SHE WAS SO UTTERLY AMAZING BEING A LAMP AND ALL!111'

Needless to say, it got my ass back into gear. I'm gonna try and go back to posting once every two nights if I can, seeing how I have a bunch of unfinished chapters and unfinished one-shots just sitting here.

Come on, BuzzxWoody fans, I know your out there! Post your fics~

* * *

"Well, that was embarrassing."

"After sleeping with you on top of me for a night? I don't think anything can beat that on level of embarrassing."

"Oh please, you know you loved it."

"Buzz.."

Waking up with Buzz on top of him had turned out to be quite the experience for Woody. When he had first opened his eyes, all he had seen was Andy's ceiling and for a moment thought it was just a normal day. Looking down and finding Buzz dozing on his chest had shocked the poor cowboy so much that he had let out a rather girlish yell of sorts before trying to roll Buzz off him. To his dismay, however, he had rolled with Buzz and only after almost rolling them off the bed did Woody remember that the two were tied together. Buzz had, of course, woken up by then and wondered out loud if Woody was always this active in the morning or if Buzz just excited him.

This had caused Woody to push Buzz with his free hand, but ended up tossing them both off the bed and land to the floor on top of Slinky who had been sleeping peacefully besides the bed. After a moment of confusion passed between the three toys, Woody had found it rather difficult to get untangled from Slinky's coils while tied to Buzz, whom had decided to be no help whatsoever and just smirk while Woody struggled to free them. Once free from Slinky's coils, Woody had started to apologize until Buzz had tugged at his wrist and began dragging Woody off, apologizes still spewing from his mouth.

"'Tis fine, Woody!" Slinky called out. "No big deal!"

Woody did not hear Slinky though. As his mouth continued to work and Buzz continued to drag, Woody's mind could not help but wander back to his dreams that night. While his dreams were usually filled with horror, the only he he had felt that night was comfort and a warm feeling somewhere near his stomach area. Even though he could not name the feeling, it did feel nice. Not that he would ever admit that, no. He was a manly toy after all. A VERY manly toy and manly toys never talked about that kind of stuff. Really.

As Buzz dragged him out of Andy's room, Woody noticed Jessie and Bo in the hallway. Stopping his conversation with Buzz, Woody watched as Jessie stomped her boot about something while Bo had a look of pity on her face. When the two male toys passed them, Jessie had shut up immediately and stopped stomping her boot, choosing instead to look away from the two. Bo gave them a curious glance.

"Where are you dragging my dear Woody, Buzz?" Bo asked, using a sweet tone. "We were just about to go into Andy's room and look for you two."

"You were?" Woody made the two of them stop by digging his heels. "Is something the matter?"

"No," Bo shook her head. "I just wanted to spend some time with you. Is that so bad?"

"Of course not!" Woody smiled weakly. "I just thought that you would be upset with me is all."

"Upset?" Bo frowned for a moment. "Why?"

"The whole- Ow! Buzz!" Woody glared at Buzz. "Why did you hit me?"

"I'm sorry, Ma'am," Buzz ignored Woody in favor of addressing Bo. "We do not have time currently. Later tonight, perhaps."

"Why?" Jessie finally entered the conversation. "What do you have to do right now that's so important that you can't spend time with us?"

"Yeah," Realizing his chance to push Jessie and Buzz together, Woody kept talking. "Why don't we spend some time with the girls first? We have all day."

"This needs to be done now," Buzz's tone was firm. "I apologize, but that's the way it is."

"Buzz, really, is it tha-"

"Your just trying to avoid me!" Jessie blurted out, her voice catching the attention of the toys inside Andy's room as well. "Admit it, you don't have anything you need to do at all! You just want to avoid me!"

"Jessie," Bo placed her free hand on Jessie's shoulder. "I'm sure Buzz is doing no such thing."

"You know it's true, Bo!" Jessie looked at Buzz before looking at Woody. "He just wants to avoid me, and Woody is not helping at all!"

"M-me?" Woody tried to not look surprised. "How am I not helping?"

"Yo-"

"Jessie," Buzz's voice was louder than Jessie's, thus cutting off anything she had to say. "If you must know, there is something I do every week around this time."

"Which is what?" Jessie was still looking at Woody as she replied to Buzz. "What is it?"

"Male secret," Buzz winked at Woody. "Now, please excuse us. We will back in a few hours."

"You better," Jessie grumbled before suddenly reaching out and grabbing Woody's hand. "Make sure you guys comes back soon. Please."

"I promise," Woody wanted to hug Jessie, but instead just smiled at her. "I promise."

With that said, Buzz and Woody began their trip towards the living room, leaving Jessie and Bo just standing in the hallway.

* * *

"What's this 'male secret' you were talking about?" Woody asked once they were in front of the couch in the living room. "Was that just to get away from them or something? If it was, then I am dragging us back up there now."

"My wings need to be clean," Buzz said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Why do you look so surprised? You know about this."

"I know," Woody looked at their wrist. "I just..assumed that you would not do that this week since we are all.."

"It needs to be done, just like you need to take your daily nap around two."

"Your not going to make me skip that?" Woody looked at Buzz curiously. "Bo always ask me to skip my nap when Andy is away."

"I'm not going to make you skip something you enjoy. Why does Bo make you skip it?"

"So we can spend more time together."

"Have you ever told her no?" Buzz already knew the answer, but it never hurt to ask.

"Of course not!" Woody looked shocked. "Buzz, I could not possibly offend her li-"

"I was going to nap as well," Buzz interrupted. "It seems like a good idea."

"Oh..well, yeah. I choose the spot though, alright?"

"On the window pane so that way you can feel the suns rays. I know." Buzz looked amused. "You never change."

"I do so change!" If he wanted to be childish, Woody would have stomped his boot a few time to help prove his point.

"Liar. You hate change."

"..How are we going to do this?" Woody ignored Buzz's words, refusing to admit them being truth. "You usually do it..alone."

"I'm not quite sure," Buzz placed a hand to his chin, pondering. "I need my left hand, but your tied to it."

"Use your right hand, then."

"Negative, Sheriff." Taking the hand away from his chin, Buzz began to use it to gesture. "My right hand is for my left wing while my left hand if for my right wing. My system can not change."

"Um, alright.."

"Furthermore," Buzz continued. "Not cleaning my wings could turn out deadly for both myself and Andy when he comes back. If my wings do not seem clean, Andy can not use me to fight against Evil Dr. Porkchop."

"Alright, I get it, you need to-"

"What would happen if I let Evil Dr. Porkchop win? Nothing good. The whole galaxy depends on my wings being in shape so that I may defeat any evil presents itself."

"I GET it, Buzz. St-"

"One of the many things they taught me at the Academy was to always be clean and ready to defeat evil. You can't defeat evil if your dirty or in less than perfect physical and mental shape. Being clean helps the mental state stay in shape, after all."

"You never WENT to the Aca-"

"I'm about to fail that part though, seeing how I am unsure how to clean my own wings. I can imagine what my teachers would say to me if they found out I let myself fail in such a way."

"Hey, Buzz? I got an idea, let me-"

"I always got A+ in every when I was at the Academy, I can't let that slip now. I need to figure out a way around this predicament. How though? My left hand is literally tied."

"Oh, for crying out loud, shut up and let me-"

Stepping in front of Buzz, Woody gently pushed Buzz down with his free hand so that Buzz would be in a sitting position. Thankfully, Buzz had shut up once Woody's hand was on him. Woody felt the fall a little bit as well, seeing how their wrist were still attached, but Woody kept standing. Using one of his boots to push Buzz's legs apart slightly, Woody stretched one leg over Buzz's legs so that he was towering over Buzz with legs on either side of him. Moving slowly, Woody managed to keep his balance as he lowered himself to his knees and then letting himself sit on Buzz's outstretched legs. Moving forward slightly, Woody was soon in Buzz's lap with his legs on each side of him.

"Why, hello there, Sheriff." Buzz grinned madly, seeming to forget the rant he was saying earlier. "With the way you always end up on me, it make me wonder if you perhaps plan all of these happenings."

"Shut up, Buzz." Woody commented while he looked at Buzz's chest, trying to figure out which button he needed to press.

"Again with the shutting up? Your so harsh." Buzz watched Woody's hand's on his chest. "It's that one."

"I know," Woody looked annoyed. "I was just about to press that one."

"Sure you were."

"Buzz.."

"Did you know that you bite your lower lip when you try to figure something out? Jessie does the same thing, but it's more noticeable on you."

Instead of dignifying Buzz's statement with a response, Woody got to work. Pressing the button Buzz had gestured too, Woody waited until Buzz's wings had popped out of their area before grabbing the small cloth Buzz had got from under the couch. Small and blue, Woody knew that it had taken some time for Buzz to find something so small, which was why he hid it under the couch for only his use. Leaning rather awkwardly towards his left, Woody began to rub down Buzz's left wing.

"Your light on this wing is not working," Woody commented as he rubbed the wing with the cloth. "Buzz?"

"Mm?" Buzz opened his eyes. "Repeat that?"

"..Why were your eyes shut?" Woody almost did not want to know the answer.

"I'm sure you can figure out why," Buzz's eyebrows raised in suggestion. "Truly though, what did you say before?"

"Your, erm, light.." Woody glanced at the top of the left wing again. "It's not blinking."

"It stopped working awhile ago," Buzz did not even bother to glance at it. "I don't think Andy can fix it either."

"You should of told me."

"Why? So you can worry about that as well?" Buzz shook his head. "It's fine, I don't think Andy even noticed."

"I would want to know, Buzz. We toys got to stick together."

"I agree, but this is not a big deal."

"If you agree, then you should of TOLD me," Woody's voice had a slight annoyance in it. "I'm the leader here, I have to make sure everyone is alright but that's not exactly easy to do if you hide things from me."

"I didn't HIDE it from you, I just did not feel it needed to be noted." Buzz shook his head. "You take your job as a leader to seriously."

"My job is about being serious," Woody frowned. "You know that, your a leader yourself in someways."

"You take it to the extreme though," Buzz tried to catch Woody's eyes. "You need to relax."

For a moment, Woody could not respond. Admittedly, he did have a comeback at the tip of his tongue, but Buzz's words had caught Woody's attention and made him pause.

The truth of the matter was, Woody could not relax. Being a leader was not easy. Buzz could never understand the full extent of being a leader though, simply because he was only Second-In-Command. To be honest, Buzz could frolic around the room as Mrs. Nesbit and none of the others toys would think much of it. Sure, they could laugh and make fun, but it would all be in joking and Buzz could get away with acting silly. If Woody even tried to relax for one day, the others would think he was being lazy on his job and not have as much faith in him. Woody could not lose that faith that the others toys had in him. If he were too lose than faith, he would lose his rank as leader and just became like any other toy. Woody knew though, that if he ever lose his ranking, he would never be the same. The other toys would more than likely ignore him since he had fallen from his rank and Woody would end up alone.

As sad as it was to admit, Woody could not stand the thought of being alone. It may have been because he was always with Andy or because he had never truly been the only toy in a room, but Woody already knew he would go insane if he was left alone. Being the leader made sure Woody was never alone, another toy would always been there and would have to listen to him. It made him take his job even more seriously, knowing that as long as he was leader, he would be surrounded.

"I can't relax," Woody admittedly quietly. "I can't be alone."

"Alone?" Buzz asked quietly. "Talk to me, Sheriff. Why would you ever be alone?"

Woody did not answer him though. Giving Buzz a tight smile, Woody repositioned himself and set to working on cleaning Buzz's right wing without a word. Buzz was his BEST friend, but he would never understand how Woody truly felt about certain things. Not even Bo knew about his fear of being alone, which made Woody doubt that Buzz would ever understand it even if Woody tried to explain it.

No, Woody would keep that information to himself.

* * *

Lin: -tries to thrust purple pen through her neck-

**Edit: **I had to fix something. Sorry, did not catch it when I read this over D=


	5. Chapter 5

Lin: I lied. Yeah, yeah, I know. Sorry, but tis kinda hard to not be tired after spending afternoons and most of the evenings putting your hands into your car's engine and trying to fix it. I have been taking two showers daily for the past few days, simply because it's messy under an old car's hood. By the time I'm done, all the energy I have left is used to collapse on my bed and sleep. Luckily, I was able to fix the problem last night so my baby is up and running again. We took a long car ride today in celebration. Just me and my adorable baby car, Emmie~ x3 In other car relation news, I got my motorcycle permit today as well~ =DD

* * *

The rest of the cleaning session went on without trouble. Woody had stayed silent, stuck in his own thoughts as he cleaned Buzz's wings. Buzz, realizing that Woody was in deep thought, had stayed silent as well and simply enjoyed the feel on Woody's hands on his wings. The two stayed in their position as Woody cleaned, neither of them finding truly willing to move.

"..There," Woody finally said, breaking the silence. "Your wings look pretty clean to me."

"Mm," Buzz opened his eyes slowly. "I would imagine so, even I never spend that much time cleaning them."

"Meaning..?"

"Well, look at the time. We have been down here for two hours." Buzz smiled. "You started cleaning as soon as we got down here, so.."

"Two hours?" Woody looked at the clock in the living room, surprised so much time had pasted. "I never realized so much time had past.."

"Time flies when your with someone you like," Buzz suddenly smirked. "Besides, it's not like I'm complaining or anything. I certainly enjoyed myself, you have _very_ talented hands there, cowboy."

"Buzz," Rolling his eyes, Woody tried to hide the small smile that was forming on his face. "Shush, eh?"

"You do realize that I can see you smiling, right?"

"..Shut up, Buzz."

"Ah, I was wondering when you were going to say that." Buzz was still smirking. "Must you continued to wound me with your harsh words?"

"Buz-"

"Woody!" Rex's voice suddenly shouted from near the stairs, causing Woody to jump in Buzz's lap. "Where are you?"

"Easy there cowboy," Buzz grunted. "I may be an action figure, but I have feelings as well. Jumping around in my lap is not the best idea unless you want to-"

"Finish that sentence and I swear I will tie your mouth shut for the rest of this week." Woody warned while trying to figure out if Rex could see them or not.

"Your threatening me now?" Buzz lifted an eyebrow. "Kinky."

"Buzz!" Shaking his head, glad that he could not blush, Woody started to push himself out of Buzz's lap. "Come on, Rex is calling."

"He's calling for you," Buzz replied, frowning. "The way he is calling you though..Woody, is Rex your secret lover?"

"..You know, I have to wonder, what happened to my best friend?" Woody asked, helping Buzz stand up. "You use to be so..innocent-minded when you first got here. Now you make everything seem so suggestive."

"Only around you," Buzz claimed. "You honestly believe I act this way around the others?"

"Well.."

"WOODY!" Rex's shouts were louder and more desperate sounding now. "ARE YOU LOST?"

"OVER HERE, REX!" Woody called out. "IN FRONT OF THE COUCH!"

"IN FRONT OF THE-" Rex came stomping towards them, stopping once he saw the standing side-by-side duo. "There you are! Woody! Buzz! What are you two doing down here?"

"Greetings," Buzz waved his free hand. "We were just bonding is all. Male bonding."

"Oooh," Rex nodded his head, but confusion was obvious on his face. "Sorry, but you two are needed in Andy's room."

"Is something wrong?" Woody stepped forward, unconsciously tugging Buzz forward as well. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yep!" Rex chirped happily, confusion now gone. "Everything is good, we are just setting up a game and we want you two to play."

"What game?" Woody asked, truly curious.

"I don't know, no one would tell me! They just asked me to get you two and hurry back!" Rex waved his little arms. "Come on up, we are waiting for you two! Hurry, I just can't wait to play!"

With his message being said, Rex turned away from the two and ran towards the stairs, not looking to see if he was being followed or not.

"Guess I'm going to be skipping my nap again," Woody said with a slight sigh. "I really wanted to take it today though.."

"Why? Because you knew I would be napping as well?"

"..No." Woody tried to lie, not wanting to admit that sleeping near Buzz was pleasant. The look Buzz was giving him though made it obvious that his lie had been easily caught.

"Your a horrible liar."

"..Come on," Tugging on their shoelace that tied them, Woody began walking towards the stairs. "After all, they are waiting for us."

"Hold up," Buzz stopped their movement. "One more thing."

Pulling his tied hand up towards his face, Buzz grinned before twisted their hands so that Woody's hand was close to his lips. Pressing a gentle kiss on the top of Woody's hand, Buzz held his lips there for a few second longer than necessary before pulling away and letting their tied hands fall.

"Thank you for doing such a good job on my wings," Buzz explained the kiss, pushing the button to make his wings go back in with his free hand. "It's nice to know you care."

"I'm always going to care," Woody frowned. "How could I not? Your my best friend."

"Correct," Buzz began walking towards the stairs. "For how much longer, though? When will you realize that we can have something much deeper than simply 'best friends' between us?"

For once, Woody did not have an answer.

* * *

"Finally!" Mr. Potatohead exclaimed once Woody and Buzz entered the room. "You two are horribly slow!"

Ignoring the spud, Woody looked at the circle formed in the middle of the room, realizing that only a few toys would be playing the game. Mr. Potatohead was sitting with his wife on his right and Hamm on his left. Hamm was chatting with Rex, who was sitting on Hamm's left while Slinky sat to Rex's left. Bo was next to Slinky, sending Woody a pointed look and a wink with Jessie on her left. Bo's left hand was tied to Jessie's right hand, forcing Jessie to sit next to Bo.{1}

"Is this your doing?" Buzz asked, eying the circle. "Another one of your plans, perhaps?"

"No.." Woody replied, catching Bo's look. "I had nothing to do with this."

"Woody!" Mrs. Potatohead's voice shrilled as she slapped her right arm down on the spot to the right of her. "Sit right here with me, deary!"

"Sure," Shrugging his shoulder, Woody walked closer towards the female. "Why not?"

"Son of Zurg," Buzz whispered suddenly, only loud enough for Woody to hear. "This really is a trap."

"What is?" Woody whispered back, tugging on Buzz's hand. "Stop dragging your feet, I want to sit."

"If you continue to drag me over there-"

Ignoring Buzz, Woody sat down to the right of Mrs. Potatohead. It was not until he forced Buzz to sit down did he realize what Buzz had meant. For with Buzz tied to Woody's right hand, Buzz was forced to sit on Woody's left side. Right next to Jessie.

"It's all part of the plan!" Mrs. Potatohead's voice was close to Woody's ear. "This game will guarantee that Jessie and Buzz get together, just watch!"

Frowning, Woody looked between the three females in the circle and noticed all of them had started to smile brightly when Woody and Buzz sat down. Jessie's smile seems to be the brightest of them all, but that might have been simply because Buzz was next to her. Mr. Potatohead also seemed to be smiling slightly, although Woody was not exactly sure why. None the less, it seemed that all the females were trying to get Buzz and Jessie together. If you asked Woody though, forcing them to sit next to each other was not the best way to go about it. However, none of the three females had the planning abilities that Woody had, so..

"Now that everyone is here," Mr. Potatohead continued. "We can starting playing."

"What game?" Bo asked, her tone sounding innocent. Woody could tell though that Bo knew exactly what was going on. "You never told us."

"Truth or dare," Mr. Potatohead was smirking again. "Is that acceptable, Princess Bo?"

"Let's play!" Rex called out, cutting in before Bo could reply. "I want to play already!"

"I'll go first," Hamm cut in, looking at the others in the circle. "Any objections?"

The others in the circle shook their heads at the pig. While shaking his head, Woody felt Buzz shift a little closer towards him. Looking around Buzz, Woody noticed Jessie had a pout on her lips, her free left hand dangerously close to Buzz's free right hand. For some odd reason, this annoyed Woody. Sure, he was all for Buzz and Jessie getting together, but Jessie just kept on pushing to be physically close to the space ranger all the time. No wonder Buzz was so weary of being around her if all she did was try and invade Buzz's personal space. For that reason alone, Woody did not push Buzz away, instead let him stay a little bit closer to Woody. Buzz was Woody's best friend after all and if someone was making Buzz uncomfortable, Woody was willing to sacrifice some space if it helped Buzz feel better. If Woody had looked, he would of noticed Buzz sending a smile in his direction.

"Alright..Mr. Removable-Parts," Hamm looked over at the male potato. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Mr. Potatohead sat up straighter. "After all, I'm not chicken!"

"Alright then. I dare you to," Hamm looked around the circle for a moment before his eyes landed on Woody. "I dare you to give us an example as to how you would flirt with Woody."

"What?" Mr. Potatohead and Woody yelled out in unison, giving the pig stunned looked. Buzz gave a small chuckle.

"You heard me," Hamm looked amused. "Go on, show us how you would flirt with Woody. You asked for a dare, remember?"

"Oh, alright!" Mr. Potatohead glanced at his wife for a second before leaning around her to look at Woody. "So.."

"Yes?" Woody sent an annoyed look at Hamm. "Just do it, alright?"

"Is that a snake in your boot," Mr. Potatohead blurted out suddenly. "Or are you just happy to see me?"

A moment of silence passed between the circle of toys before Buzz let out a loud laugh. Seconds later, the other toys joined him in laughing as Woody gave Mr. Potatohead a blank stare.

"Is that the best you got?" Woody asked, still blank faced. "Truly?"

"It's my turn now!" Mr. Potatohead's voice was loud, making sure to not look at Woody. "Slinky! Truth or dare!"

"Truth!" Slinky nodded his head. "Seems like a better idea if you ask me."

"Hm.." Pausing for a moment, Mr. Potatohead tried to think of what to ask. "Did you cheat during that last game of cards?"

"Course not!" Slinky gave Mr. Potatohead a smug look. "Your just a sore loser."

"Am not!" Mr. Potatohead tried to protest, but the others ignored him. "Really!"

"Miss Bo?" Slinky asked, still smiling as he looking at her. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Bo smiled. "Ask me anything."

"Very well," Slinky smile went away, his tone now serious. "Do you truly love Woody?"

'What is he doing?' Woody thought to himself, staring at Slinky. 'Why would he ask Bo that now of all times? Is he in on this plan as well?'

"Of course I do," Bo claimed, turning her head to look at Woody. "I..love him with everything I am."

Woody knew everyone expected him to respond. To claim his love for Bo back so that the others could 'Aww' at how cute the two of them were as a couple. However, as he tried to formulate the words, Woody found that he simply could not do it. He could not say those three simple words back to Bo. The others were looking at him, Jessie looked confused while Bo looked a little annoyed that Woody did not reply back immediately.

Woody tried a few more times to say it, say that he loved Bo as well, but found that he just could not. Whatever the reason may be, Woody could not do it.

"Me too," Woody finally said, breaking the awkward silence that had formed after Bo's claim. "Me too.."

Unconsciously, Woody leans his shoulder closer to Buzz. Buzz, in response, rubbed their shoulders together to show the cowboy that he was there for him. Jessie was the only toy who noticed Woody's movement, in which she gave out a thought 'Hm..'

"..Buzz," Bo was now avoiding Woody's glaze, her tone showing her slight annoyance. "Truth or dare?"

"This is it!" Mrs. Potatohead's voice was in Woody's ear again, excitement plain in her voice. "Bo is going to ask Buzz who he thinks is the most beautiful in this room and when Buzz says Jessie is, then they two of them will realize that they must be together!"

'So that's the plan..,' Woody thought to himself as he watched Buzz ponder about which he should pick. 'Hopefully, it works. Then the four of us can spend the rest of the week together as two couples and things will be normal again.'

"Truth," Buzz looked at Bo calmly, not afraid. "I pick truth."

"Good," Bo's face brightened up, seeming to forget her troubles for a moment. "Tell me then, who is the most beautiful in this room?"

"Woody," Buzz said, without a moment of hesitation. "Woody is the most beautiful in this room."

'..Or not,' Woody thought as he looked at the other's stunned expressions. Bo's was very amusing, actually. 'Or not..'

"Wait, Buzz," Rex spoke first. "Woody's a boy..How can he be beautiful?"

"He just is," Buzz shrugged his shoulder before glancing at Bo. "You wanted the truth and I gave it. Can I go now?"

"I don't believe you," Hamm replied for Bo, narrowing his eyes. "I think your lying."

"Why would I lie?" Buzz asked, calmly. "I have no reason to lie."

"I still think your lying," Hamm looked smug. "Prove it, then, if your telling the truth."

"How?" Buzz questioned. "How am I suppose to prove my statement was truthful?"

"Kiss Woody." Hamm still looked smug. "If you truly think he's beautiful, then you should have no problem kissing him.

"Is that really necessary?" Bo was clutching her crook tightly, looking slightly disgusted. "Let's just continue the game."

"No," Hamm argued back. "I want Buzz to prove it. Go on, Buzz, kiss Woody."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Woody waved his free hand. "You act as if I'm not even here!"

"Do it," Hamm demanded of Buzz, ignoring Woody. "Kiss him now, or else no one is leaving this circle until you do."

"Don't you think your taking this a bit too far?" Jessie's voice sounded out. "Just let it go, I never got a turn."

"No," Hamm continued to be stubborn. "What's the point of picking truth if he's just going to lie?"

"Your be-"

"QUIET!" Woody shouted, finally annoyed. "Stop arguing over something silly!"

"I just want to know that he's telling the truth!" Hamm continued to argue. "What's so bad about wanting to know the truth?"

"When you take it this far, then it get- Mmph!" Woody never got to finish his sentence though, for as he talked Buzz had been inching closer and closer until finally he grabbed Woody's chin with his free hand and pressed their lips together.

As soon as Buzz's lips touched his, Woody remembered the first kiss that Buzz gave him before the whole fiasco started. When at the time, Woody simply thought Buzz was too shy to admit his feelings for Jessie and that all he needed was a push in the right direction.

Buzz was not shy though, any doubt Woody might have had about Buzz being shy went away that day under the bed. Buzz knew what he wanted and went for it, going at it any way possible. Buzz was also not confused about what he wanted, he wanted Woody and that was the only thing too it. As Buzz licked his Woody's lips for entrance in front of the other toys, Woody knew that Buzz was not going to be changing his mind anytime soon. Buzz would never accept Jessie romantically, simply because he wanted Woody.

Unless Woody made it happen. If Woody could figure out a way to make Jessie seen better than himself, then Buzz may go towards her instead. However, as Woody closed his eyes and opened his mouth to let Buzz's tongue massage his, Woody had to wonder if he truly wanted Buzz to chase after Jessie. If Buzz chased after Jessie and got her, then he would spend less time with Woody. Buzz would be kissing Jessie, not Woody and Woody would be with just Bo again. But..did Woody truly want to stay with Bo?

Snapping his eyes open at that thought, Woody broke the kiss with Buzz by pulling away. Breathing heavily, Woody avoided the others toys dumbstruck faces.

"See?" Buzz's voice was so smug, Woody wanted to slap him. "I have no problem kissing him."

"..That was hot." Jessie suddenly said before any toy could react to Buzz's statement. "That kiss..Damn, that was hot."

"JESSIE!"

"What?" Jessie looked at the other toys. "It was! Was no one else watching that kiss?"

Watching as the other toys began to argue with Jessie about the kiss, Woody refused to look at Buzz. Even as Buzz tugged on their tied hands, Woody did not look down. His eyes were focused on Bo, the only toy not arguing with Jessie. Her face was blank, but her eyes gave anyway every thought she was having.

Bo was mad. VERY mad.

* * *

Lin: {1} I had to draw out that fucking circle four fucking times before it even make fucking sense to me. So, incase your confused, this is the sitting order, started with Mrs. Potatohead and going towards the left: Mrs. Potatohead, Mr. Potatohead, Hamm, Rex, Slinky, Bo, Jessie, Buzz, and finally Woody. Fucking circle.

Talky-silly-wtf-chapter is wtf-was-that-shit-write-better-bitch. Argument between Bo and Woody next chapter, so be ready.

Someone should TOTALLY do a BuzzxWoody music video with the song 'Your Love Is My Drug' or 'So Contagious'~ -hinthintwinkwink-

..-ish shot-

Dx


	6. Chapter 6

Lin: If you ever get the chance,make out with a hawt guy in a bookstore parking lot. Tis fun, and the reactions you get are utterly amusing xD One guy even whistled xP

Also, yes, that was a video request last chapter. XD;

* * *

After the kiss between Buzz and Woody, no one seemed very interested in finishing the game. The feeling around the game had turned tense and no one was willingly to see what would happen afterwards. Luckily, Bullseye picked that moment to gallop into the circle, smashing into Rex along with way and dragging them both to the ground. The fall of the two toys broke the tense feeling, make all in the circle laugh before slowly separating. Hamm and Slinky stayed to watch as Rex and Bullseye playfully fight on the ground while Mrs. Potatohead walked off with her husband, whispering quickly in his ear. Woody was about to move as well, drag Buzz away if he had to and be damned if the space ranger fought back, when he noticed Bo moving towards him.

"Woody," Bo said once she was near enough, Jessie looking thoughtful behind her. "We need to talk."

"About?" Woody asked casually, choosing to pretend that the kiss just before did not happen. "Is something wrong?"

"Of course not, _honey_," Bo made sure to put extra emphasis on the word 'honey.' "I just want to talk."

"Alright," Woody nodded slowly. "Let's all go under the bed, shall we?"

"All?" Bo questioned before looking behind her. "Right, of course. The week is not up yet."

"Only a few more days," Jessie said brightly as they four walked towards the bed. "Then we will all be free again."

Holding up the bed spread, Woody had to frown and sent Jessie an odd look as he rethought about what she just said. From her tone, it sounded as if Jessie wanted to be away from Bo as well. That was odd though, considering the two were best friends. What had changed in Jessie?

"What's with her?" Buzz asked, as if reading Woody's mind. "She seems..different."

"Why do you ask?" Woody asked, walking under the bed with Buzz. "Are you starting to like her?"

"Nope," Buzz shook his head. "My eyes are only on you, cowboy."

"So, Bo.." Woody looked at the two females stationed near the middle of under the bed. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Us," Bo used her free hand, gesturing to the space between her and Woody. "I want to talk about us."

"Is this.." Woody shifted slightly. "The right time, Bo? I mean..maybe we should wait till this week is done."

"So you can hide in your leadership duties?" Bo shook her head. "No, this needs to be done now."

"I don't want to talk about our relationship in front of these two," Woody ignored the annoyed looks on both Jessie and Buzz's faces at being referred to as 'these two.' "We should wait."

"Woody," Bo used her softest voice, looking up at him. "Please..I don't want to lose you."

"Lose me?" Woody blinked, trying to ignore the guilty feeling inside himself. "Why would you lose me?"

"You don't love me anymore," Bo's voice was still soft, her hand clutching her crook tightly. "That's why."

"Bo.." Woody shifted again, looking uncomfortable. He could handle Bo being mad, but handling her when she was sad was another story all together. "Of course I l-love you."

"Then why didn't you say it back?" Bo's grip on her crook looked almost deadly. "Why didn't you say it back?"

"I.." Woody shook his head. "You know I'm not comfortable with talking about my feelings in front of the others."

"Oh really?" Bo's voice changed, her tone now almost spiteful. "If that is so, then why did you enjoy kissing Buzz so much in front of the others?"

"W-what?" Woody took a slight step back, bumping into Buzz. "Bo, you..you heard the dare. Hamm wante-"

"Why did you enjoy it?" Bo cut him off. "If it was only a dare, then why did you enjoy it so much?"

"W-who says I enjoyed it?"

"Your face, Woody. The look on your face when the kiss was done..Oh, Woody, why?"

"Bo, I..What did you want me to do? Reject the dare?"

"Yes!"

"That's not fair to Woody though," Jessie pipped up, looking at Bo. " Woody never backs down from a challenge. If he backed out from Hamm's dare, he would lose his reputation as fearless."

"I must agree," Buzz was giving Jessie a small smile. "There was nothing Woody could do in that situation but kiss me back."

"Buzz, Jessie.." Bo shook her head at the two. "Would you please keep quiet? Woody and I are trying to have a discussion here."

"Sounds more like an interrogation," Buzz muttered, smiling slightly when Jessie giggled at his words. "A rather silly interrogation."

"Woody," Bo chose to ignore the other two, setting her eyes on the cowboy. "Tell them to be quiet."

Woody could not tell Buzz and Jessie to be quiet though. Watching the two interact positively with each other was pulling at something deep inside of him harshly. Curling his free hand into a fist, Woody allowed his fingers to dig at his palm.

"Woody?" Bo's voice sounded far away. "Are you listening to me?"

Staring blankly at Buzz and Jessie, Woody's mind began to run wild as he realized what he was feeling inside. Jealousy. He was jealous of the fact that Buzz and Jessie were laughing so freely with each other while he was stuck with an angry girlfriend on his back. Why did those two get to carry on freely? Was it because he was the leader and they were simply there? How was that possibly fair to Woody?

While in his mind he knew Buzz had feelings for him, Woody had to admit that Buzz and Jessie could have a chance at a great relationship. If they took it slow, built up a close friendship and allowed that friendship to become more..

"Do you.." Woody suddenly spoke up, unable to look at the laughing duo any longer. "Do you..Never mind."

"Do I what?" Bo narrowed her eyes. "Finish your sentence."

"Bo, do you.." Woody sighed, putting a hand to the side of his face. "Do you remember when we were _friends_?"

For years, Bo had been the only female toy in the house. Needless to say, the others toys expected Woody to get with Bo simply because he was the leader and she was the only female around. When Bo had first been introduced to Andy's room, the others in the room had looked at each other before shaking their heads and giving Woody sly grins. All of them expected Woody to get with Bo and Woody himself, if he wanted to be honest, had expected it as well. The way Bo had set her eyes right on him as soon as she came in, the way she always talked to him before anyone else, Woody could just tell that there was more than just friendship going on between them.

It truly should not have come as a surprise that after only two months of knowing each other, the two had agreed to be with each other romantically. However, at times like these, Woody had to wonder if they perhaps rushed into things. Sure, Woody enjoyed Bo's company and all the extra attention, but was she really what he wanted? Woody had gotten to now Bo better over the years, of course, but perhaps if the two had been friends for a bit longer than two months..

"What do you mean?" Bo looked confused. "We have always been friends, Woody."

"I meant before our relationship," Woody corrected himself. "Do you remember us being friends before we got together?"

"Of course I do," Bo rolled her eyes. "We hit it off instantly as friends. That friendship soon turned into love between us, remember?"

"No.." Woody shook his head. "No, Bo. I don't remember it turning into love. I remember us being friends and then suddenly being romantically involved."

Pausing for a moment, Bo allowed her eyes to move from Woody's face to land on Woody's right wrist. From there, her eyes traveled up until they reached Buzz's face, who was standing next to the cowboy. Allowing her eyes to rest on Buzz's face for a moment more, Bo let out a soft chuckle of disbelief.

"I get it," Bo's eyes left Buzz's face to look at her own tied wrist. "How could I not see it before?"

"See what?" Woody asked cautiously, although he already had an idea what Bo was thinking. "What do you mean?"

"This week..Being tied to Buzz..It's messing with your head, Woody."

"What?"

"Oh, _honey_," Stepping forward, Bo placed her free hand on Woody's arm. "You poor dear, this week has been really stressful for you."

"Bo, I'm not stressed."

"You must be," Bo smiled. "Your actions make it obvious that your stressed. Being tied to Buzz has been confusing you is all."

"Excuse me?" Buzz's voice was quiet. "Please explain that more clearly."

"No," Bo shook her head and let go of Woody. "Forget it, this conversation will have to wait until this week is over."

"Wait just a second," Buzz took a step forward. "Miss, fin-"

"Come along," Bo cut Buzz off with her voice, looking behind her. "We have much to talk about, Jessie."

"Hang on," Jessie looked at Buzz. "I need to speak with you soon, alright?"

"..Sure," Buzz gave the cowgirl an odd look. "Just find me."

"Can do," Jessie winked at Buzz before smiling at Woody. "See ya around, cowboy."

Instead of replying, Woody looked away. He wanted to say something back to her, but found he just could not.

"They left," Buzz said after a few seconds, tugging on their wrist. "You still with me?"

Looking at Buzz out of the corner of his eye, Woody felt a sudden rush of emotions that he could not explain. He was not sure if the conversation with Bo had made his act this way or if being tied to Buzz was simply getting to him, but Woody's emotions were exploding inside of him. Instead of all sitting in one place however, all the emotions traveled towards his free hand which was still curled into a fist.

"Woody..?" Buzz placed his free hand on Woody's shoulder. "You okay?"

"..No, Buzz," Woody's voice was neutral despite what was going on inside. "I'm not."

_**POW!**_

* * *

Lin: Why was this chapter short? Cause Bo is a fucking hard character to write. She's just so..boring. I can give her all the motives I want, but then I would not truly be portraying her as she is in the series. If she's not flirting with Woody, she's just standing there blankly. How the fuck do you keep someone in character when their character does nothing at all?

Can you tell I hate this chapter? Fuuuuuck.


	7. Chapter 7

Lin: First and foremost, I can not even begin to tell you how much trouble I had with this chapter. I dunno why, but I had to re-write this damn thing over about four times and I'm still unhappy with it.

**You actually might wanna skip this chapter.**

In other news, I have passed 100 reviews on this fic.

I..have no words. I mean, fuck, thank you all very much but wow..I never imagined this would take off like this. I dunno why you all enjoy this fic so much, but thank you so much! For everything! I know I never act like it, but it truly does mean a lot to me that you all enjoy my writing~ If I could, I would hug all of you, but instead I must do a twirl and simply say my thanks yet again. Thank you~~~ =DD

Oh, also, this chapter gets a little..racey. Not enough to pass the rating of T, but..Well, you shall see..

* * *

For a few seconds, Woody did not even realize that he had punched Buzz. Even as he watched Buzz stagger backwards slightly from the sudden assault to his face, the thought that Woody himself had caused Buzz pain did not process in his mind.

"What was that for?" Buzz asked, holding a hand to his cheek. "Huh?"

Looking down at his fist, Woody was slightly surprised to feel a slight tinge in his knuckles from the punch. He had punched another toy before, Buzz actually, but at the time Woody was too worried about losing Andy to actually feel the aftermath of his attacks. Now though, with Buzz just staring at him in disbelief, Woody was feeling the tinge in his knuckles and the slight satisfied feeling deep inside that was warming it's way through Woody's body.

"This is all your fault," Woody whispered, not looking at Buzz. "All your fault."

"What did you say? I can't hear you wh-"

"This is all your fault!" Woody cut off Buzz loudly, his voice raising in volume as he spoke. "All your fault!"

"What is? !" Buzz waved his free hand. "Huh? ! What did I do? !"

"Being yourself!" Woody shouted back, not caring how silly his respond sounded. "Stop being yourself!"

"What? ! Yo-..Oooh," Buzz stopped, enlightenment flashing in his eyes. "I get it.."

"Get what?"

"Woody.." Buzz gave him a concerned look, pity clear in his blue eyes. "I never realized how much this week was affected you."

His own eyes widening, Woody almost thought for a second that he was talking to Bo. How was it that he never realized before that Bo and Buzz both had blue eyes? Blue eyes that followed him around all the time, never leaving his figure for a second.

"I never realized it was so stressful for you to be tied to me," Buzz continued to talk, not noticing his companion was not listening. "You should of told me."

"Buzz..That's not wha-"

"Is that why you keep rejecting me?" Buzz looked sad for a second before looking determined. "I can change. Just tell me."

And for a moment, Woody hated Buzz. Hated him and his attitude, his caring personality and those stupid blue eyes that followed him around. Hated the fact that Buzz was so willing to do anything for just one silly cowboy. Willing to change himself just to please Woody. It would of made anyone else happy, to have someone so devoted, but all it did was frustrate Woody.

Buzz was looking at Woody, obviously waiting for some sort of response from the cowboy. However..

Woody was done talking. As sad as it was to admit, it had felt nice to use his fist. It was not that he had a violent personality, but punching something had made Woody feel much better than he had ever felt since this week started. Making sure his hand was still curled into a fist, Woody pulled his arm back and aimed for Buzz's exposed head again.

This time, however, Buzz was able to block Woody's punch with his free hand before the fist could reach it's target. It was a rather clumsy move, Star Command would certainly scold Buzz for such a move, but it worked in the situation.

"So that's how you want to play?" Buzz asked, his free hand gripping Woody's fist. "Fine. Let's play."

{1}Kicking his leg out, Buzz got Woody to fall to his knees in front of him. Buzz had kept his left side tight so that Woody's fall would not cause him to side towards his left. He was about to push Woody's hands backwards when suddenly his tied hand was in Woody's mouth and Woody was biting into it.

Letting out a yelp, Buzz let go of Woody's free hand in favor of pushing the cowboy away, but only succeed in his hand failing freely for Woody had used his free hand to push on Buzz's chest and push him backwards slightly. Letting Buzz's hand out of his mouth, Woody moved forward on his knees to shove Buzz even further back with his free sided shoulder, determined to push Buzz onto his back. Woody forgot, however, that his hand was still tied to Buzz which meant he would fall with Buzz.

Closing his eye, Woody heard Buzz land on his back before he felt himself land on top of Buzz's raised chest. Letting out a slight sound, Woody opened his eyes and found himself staring directly into the blue eyes of Buzz. Buzz's eyes were wide, along with his slightly opened mouth that was panting.

In that split second, Woody realized that he could not win a physical fight with Buzz. Sure, he could knock Buzz down if he got lucky, but that would be about it. The space ranger was stronger, that's just the way he was built.

If Woody could not beat him physically though, he would have to beat him another way.

"Woody?" Buzz asked as Woody shifted above him before jerking a knee down between Buzz's legs. "Wh-mmph!"

Leaning down, Woody crushed his lips upon Buzz's, forcing his tongue violently into Buzz's gaping mouth. His knee between Buzz's legs moved up slightly as he kissed, rubbing any part that the knee could touch. As his tongue explored Buzz's mouth, his free hand moved down Buzz's chest to press the button that would open Buzz's wings.

With a slight 'swish' Buzz's wings were exposed. Woody took the liberty of biting down on Buzz's lower lip harshly as his free left hand reached out towards Buzz's left wing. Not even thinking to be gently about it, Woody grabbed Buzz's left wing and grip it tightly, causing Buzz to stiffen and close his eyes momentarily.

"What's wrong?" Woody broke the kiss to speak, now digging his fingers into Buzz's wing. "I thought you wanted me."

"N-Not like this," Buzz's eyes were still closed, the expression on his face painful. "My wings.."

"Oh, that's right," Woody shook his head, mockery clear in his voice. "Buzzy here's got sensitive wings! What a weakness to have!"

Making sure his fingers were deep, Woody began to drag his fingers down the length of Buzz's wing, noting how Buzz would cringe more and more as his fingers kept going.

"Poor Buzzy," Woody mocked once he reached the end of the wing. "Want me to stop? Huh? Huh? Do you?"

"W-woody," Buzz was struggling to talk, most of his breaths being harsh pants. "Your.."

"Will you beg?" Woody asked, lifting his left hand threateningly. "Will you plead?"

"Hurting me!" Buzz's eyes snapped open, his breath still coming out in pants. "Your hurting me!"

As if snapped out of a trance by Buzz's words, Woody gasped. Looking first at Buzz's expression and then at his still lifted left hand, he let out a chocked sound as if piecing it all together in his mind.

"I.." Shaking his head, Woody rolled off Buzz and landed next to him. "I..tell me I.."

"Woody?" Buzz turned cautiously on his side to look at him. "Are you back to normal?"

"N-No," Woody covered his eyes with his free hand. "No, I'm not.."

"Hey, it's alright.." Buzz placed a hand to his lip, rubbing it slightly. "You did a number to my lower lip b-"

"Shut up," Woody interrupted. "Shut up."

"Why?"

"I don't want to hear you say you forgive me." Woody banged his head slightly against the floor. "What I did just then..I had no right at all."

"..Who said I was going to say I forgave you?"

"What?" Removing his hand from his eyes, Woody stared at Buzz in disbelief. "You don't?"

"Nope," Buzz glaze was level, staring directly at Woody. "I don't forgive you."

"..Then what wer-"

"I understand," Buzz continued to speak. "That's what I was going to say. That I understand why you acted the way you did."

"Really?" Woody let out a soft chuckle. "Mind telling me then?"

"Well..Besides this whole week thing," Buzz gave a quick look to their tied hands before looking back at Woody. "Your also frustrated. Bo keep on gripping into you, Jessie is changing her mind and I..Well, I keep on pushing you."

"That's still no excuse," Woody closed his eye, no longer wanting to see blue. "There are better ways to deal with my frustration."

"I don't truly mind," Buzz commented softly. "I can handle it."

"That's not th-"

"Look at me," Buzz leaned closer to Woody, hovering above him. "Open your eyes."

"Buzz.."

"Just do it."

With a slight sigh, Woody opened his eyes. Looking at Buzz's blue eyes, Woody realized that Buzz did not share the same eyes as Bo. Bo's blue eyes were darker, always hinting towards darkness behind a innocent front. Buzz's blue eyes were lighter and while sometimes filled with anger, were always truthful.

"I'm not frail," Buzz's tone was still soft. "I can handle physical."

"Buzz.."

"Let me be the one..The one you vent on, argue with, fight with..I can handle it."

"I thought.." Woody could not look away from Buzz. "I thought you wanted love?"

"I can wait as well," Buzz smiled. "I realize now that it might take some time for you to realize yourself that you love me..But that's alright."

"Do you even realize what your offering here?" Woody questioned, making sure to not look away. "Do you truly?"

"I do," Buzz nodded. "Believe me, I do."

Leaning up, Woody brushed his lips against Buzz's for a moment before leaning away again.

"So your alright with me kissing you without love?" Woody laughed. "You don't seem the type."

"Like I said, I can wait." Buzz tilted his head slightly. "I was taught the practice of patience in the Academy."

"..Your serious?"

"About my offer?" Buzz kept on smiling. "Yes. Besides, I already know you love me. If this helps you confirm it..Then I'm fine it with."

"Buzz.."

"After all.." Buzz's eyes kept glued to Woody's as his tied hand gently rubbed Woody's.

"No one ever said it was going to be easy to convince you about me," Buzz's smile turned into a slight smirk as he continued. "Besides, I love a challenge."

* * *

Lin: {1} Not gonna lie here, this has gotta be one of the worst fight scenes in the world. Not even joking there. I can write about someone being violent to themselves, but add another person and I'm fucked.

**Like I said earlier, you might wanna just skip this chapter. It's bad shit.**

It should be noted that I'm gonna be finishing this fic up in the next few chapters. Granted, I could make this thing go on forever, but I think enough is enough. It's not that I'm giving up writing fics or anything like that. Tis just that I have lots of one-shots just waiting to be posted that I just won't post until I update Quest and well..Quest takes me a bit more time to write than simple one-shots do. So yeah. I have an ideal ending in mind, I just need to figure out a few kinks in the way.


	8. Chapter 8

Lin: I think some of you may have seen this coming.

Or maybe none of you thought it would turn out this way, but whatever.

So, what am I trying to say here? Simple, I need a break from writing fanfiction.

See, I truly hate my writing. I re-read what I write and it makes me wanna throw up. It also makes me hate myself even more and considering that I already hate myself to a degree I never thought possible to hate someone..Yeeah, not good.

So, a break is what Lin is gonna take. That means **no updates or uploading random one-shots until I can deal with my writing again.** How long will my break be? I honestly can not tell you, but I can tell you that it is starting tonight.

I may change my mind about this. I have been known to change my mind more than I drink cups of coffee, and I drink at least four cups of coffee daily.

A little goal I have set is to come back in November, when Toy Story 3 comes out on DVD, with a shitload of stuff all done and nice, but I may forget about that goal. I dunno.

Thankies to everyone who has reviewed, alerted, faved, and all that good stuff. It truly does mean a lot to me.

I'm sorry to leave like this. Like I said, I may change my mind and just come back next week. Who knows, I certainly don't.

I will be around if you wanna contact me, but I doubt you will wanna. None the less, I'm still online. Also, I'm still roleplaying over e-mail and messengers a bit if anyone is interested in that. It can be any fandom I'm into, does not have to be Toy Story.

So, yeah. Sorry about this.

Bye.


End file.
